


(Part 1) Coach & Divocee - It's Good to be Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Younger coach begins flirting with a sweet and sexy soccer mom.
Kudos: 1





	(Part 1) Coach & Divocee - It's Good to be Queen

Loosely based on some real stories...  
\------------------------

"Hi, Coach, do you need any help?"

I straightened and turned around to find a short, attractive woman standing really close to me. She smelled like vanilla and her smile was cheery and friendly.

"I'm Vicki. Kevin's mom. I'm the new team manager for your team. It's my first time as team manager and I really want to do a good job."

I was a caught off-guard by how close she was standing, how sweet her voice sounded, and how incredibly attracted to her I was.

"H-hi, Vicki. I'm Coach Alan. Great to meet you. Uh, you're doing an awesome job so far."

Vicki smiled bigger, staring right into my face with pretty, bright eyes. I stared at the curve of her neck and caught myself wondering if she tasted like vanilla too. Blinking, I realized she was still waiting for me.

"So, do you want any help, Coach Alan?"

"Oh, haha, no I'm good. We'll get practice started here in a second. Excuse me."

"Okay. Well I did have some questions for you - could we talk after practice?"

"Yeah, right. Absolutely. We can talk after practice."

"Great. I hope I won't bother you too much - I'm so new to all of this. Please let me know if there is anything I can ever do to help."

"Er, yeah, okay."

As I walked away, I noticed that my shorts were tighter than before. I felt myself flush, realizing that I'd been getting hard while she had been talking to me. I really hoped Vicki hadn't noticed. Glancing back, she was watching me walk away, still smiling her beautiful, innocent smile - she waved. I smiled and nodded, more flustered than ever.

I'd been distracted all through practice - thinking about Vicki. As much as she had hit me like a bombshell of gorgeous, I figured there was no way she was into me as I was probably ten years younger than her or more. Besides, I had a girlfriend and she was probably married, right? I mean I had met Kevin's dad before.

None of that mattered though as I saw Vicki coming up after practice. She was in tight grey yoga pants that complimented her very nicely, and she was smiling her sweet smile at me again.

"Okay so, don't be mad at me if I ask too many questions. Promise?"

"Vicki," I laughed. "As the team manager you're basically the queen of the team. You just need to tell me how I can help you, okay?"

"Queen? Oh, it is good to be a queen." Vicki answered, giggling back. "Alright, so I just need to know - for your tournament reservation at the hotel, do you want a single or double bed? Are you coming alone?"

"Uh, single. Yeah I'm coming alone."

"Okay - good."

"What about you?" I asked, unable to help my curiosity. "Is the whole family going?"

"Nope. Just Kevin, his sister, and me."

"Kevin's dad can't make it?"

"I certainly hope not," Vicki exclaimed, laughing "Our divorce finally gets finalized the week before - so I will need to be celebrating."

"Oh, yeah - damn...definitely..." I trailed off, feeling my pulse quicken and cock thicken.

"But I'll take care of the important stuff first. I promise. See you later."

I watched her walk away, from behind her tight pants were putting wild thoughts in my head. She glanced back at me over her shoulder, smiling when she saw me watching, and waved bye.

The night before the weekend games I got a text from a number I didn't know:

"Hi, Coach. It's your favorite team manager. Do I need to do anything else for this weekend?"

My pulse quickened. My girlfriend was out with her friends, and I was a feeling the whiskey I had been drinking.

"Hi, Vicki - how's the queen of the team? Things are set for this weekend but...I could use more whiskey? Haha."

"Haha, the queen is doing great - I don't drink whiskey but I'm almost ready to start another bottle of wine!"

"Well, I probably owe you a bottle to thank you for all your hard work."

"You totally do. I like red. What kind of whiskey are you drinking?"

I was feeling the whiskey and I was really feeling Vicki. I admit I had a heavy crush and so I took a picture, my heart pounding, holding the bottle of Jack close - very close - to a not-so-small bulge in my pants. She noticed.

"Are those grey sweat pants? And wow that's big...the bottle of Jack is big too. Are you drunk yet?"

I exhaled, both relieved and hyped. "A bit. Are you? I'm glad you liked my pants."

"I am a little tipsy. And I did like your pants - I'm not wearing any tonight."

Fuck...now I was rock hard. I tried to stay calm and think straight. "Damn. Sounds nice. Should I go pantless too? They're getting kinda tight."

"If they're tight it sounds like you should take them off. But you should do what you want."

What I want to do is fuck you like crazy - I thought. But I couldn't say that...right? So, I pulled off my sweat pants. I'm not small and I know it, but I carefully covered myself with my arm, hoping to coax her into sending a picture back. I sent the photo.

"The queen's wish is my command." I took a sip of whiskey to try and calm my nerves.

"Oh my, it is good to be queen. Time for more wine. :)"

"I've had a few more shots of whiskey. So is there any proof you're bottomless too?" I asked excitedly.

"Nope. No proof tonight. You'll have to take my word that I'm only wearing a tiny lace thong."

Damn. The fact that she was toying with me only made me harder. My vivid imagination envisioned Vicki sitting on her couch, big mischievous smile, sipping wine, and relaxing her bare curvy legs in skimpy panties.

"Oh, you are cruel, your highness. I sent you a picture. If not tonight then when can I get the proof?"

"You sent that picture all on your own. But I'll show you - sometime. When I feel like it."

"Haha fair enough. You are the queen of the team. I hope you at least liked what you saw."

"I did. I can't help wondering what you were hiding behind your hand though...but that's up to you."

A stupid grin spread on my face. Vicki knew what she was doing and she was good at doing it. She'd figured out that I had a little exhibitionist streak and I wasn't going to be able to resist while tipsy and horny. I sent her another picture, hands free this time. Her response had me wrapped around her finger.

"Mmmm. Now I see why you wanted to show off. It is very, very good to be queen."


End file.
